While Cleaning
by Van 'n' Kim
Summary: [Drabble? Ficlet?] Sasuke is resting on his living room couch, with a broken leg, while Naruto cleans. Enter naughty thoughts. [SasuNaru][Shonenai and maybe yaoi]


**While Cleaning**

By: Su

-

-

Summary: (Drabble? Ficlet?) Sasuke is resting on his living room couch, with a broken leg, while Naruto cleans. Enter naughty thoughts. (SasuNaru) (Shonen-ai and maybe yaoi?)

-

-

**Su**'s Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Naruto. The idea/theme/plot of this fanfic (drabble, ficlet, whatever) is mine though.

-

-

This is only rated "T" because when I read the rating guide, it said that any _suggestions_ of adult themes have to be T and up. Well, it has Sasuke being a pervert watching Naruto. :-D

-

-

Uchiha Sasuke has never watched someone clean before. It was such a mundane activity, done weekly or daily depending on the task or person. Why would he take interest in watching that?

Sasuke, who had broken his left leg on his last mission, decided to watch people cleaning more often.

Particularly when it was a little blond idiot who was doing the cleaning.

Clad only in a frilly light pink apron and baby blue boxer shorts, Naruto was listening, through headphones, to some J-pop or rock song on his CD player while dusting the bookshelves of the living room. The blond bobbed his head, along with his body, to the beat of the music and hummed whenever he felt like it.

Sasuke stared Naruto's turned back with great interest as his posterior moved up. And down. _Up_. And _down_.

The Uchiha gulped down the extra saliva in his mouth.

Then, Naruto, done dusting, proceeded to clean the windows, pulling on bright orange gloves and grabbing the cleaning solution and rag.

A new song played and Naruto moved his body as if there was an invisible hoola hoop around his waist, then spun and went back to cleaning again, half-singing and half-humming the tune. Every back and leg muscle could be seen rippling under the great, and very exposed, expanse of tanned skin.

Drip.

Drip.

Sasuke quickly wiped the blood away from his nose and gulped again, dark eyes still on the cute, cleaning blond.

Naruto turned around, pulled off the headphones for a moment and asked, "Where's your vacuum cleaner?"

Sasuke answered promptly, hoping that Naruto did not notice the blood on his sleeve or the bulge under the thin blanket, "In the closet down the hall, just turn left."

"Okay!" Naruto left, turning _right_ down the hall. It's strange how Sasuke did not notice this mistake while he was watching the blond walk out.

When Naruto came back, he wasn't lugging in one of those big vacuum cleaner machines. No, instead, he carried a mini-vacuum cleaner; a cute mini-vac.

"Found it!" the happy Kyuubi holder exclaimed cheerfully and proceeded to plug in the cord.

(A/N: At this point, I would like to remind my readers that Uzumaki Naruto is rather poor, so he never used one of those _big_ vacuum cleaners before. Therefore, he did not think it strange to use a mini-vac to vacuum a whole entire room floor.)

Naruto got down on _all fours_ in front of Sasuke with the mini-vac.

Sasuke fainted, two streams of blood blowing out of his nose like geysers.

"Oi, Sasuke, how do you– Eh? Sasuke!" Naruto ran to the bed-(couch?)-ridden ninja.

Sasuke's head was tilted back on the couch arm with his tongue hanging out. His eyes were black swirlies, and there was blood all over the lower half of his face, all from his nose.

Naruto noticed the blood and where it came from.

He blushed bright red.

He smacked his unconscious boyfriend in the back of his head. "**PERVERT!**"

-

-

I just got done cleaning the kitchen when this idea popped into my head. I'm surprised I wrote this so fast when I'm so tired. (mutters under breath) Stupid chores...

Oh! And this is my _first_ Naruto ficlet, too. And it's a Sasunaru (if you couldn't tell).

Poor Naru-chan, getting stuck with such a pervert for a boyfriend.

Sasuke: I can't believe you made me do that. I am _not_ pervert.

Yes, you are.

Sasuke: No, it's Kakashi's job to be pervert. I'm an _avenger_.

(exaggeratedly sighs) Oh. So... I guess you wouldn't like what I made you do to Naruto for the _alternative_ ending of the drabble er... one shot fic?

Sasuke: (perk up) Alternative ending?

(nods) Uh huh. It's a real _steamy_ scene-ending with you and Naruto, but since you are an _avenger_ and _not_ a _pervert_...

Sasuke: (resolve breaks) DO IT!

(wide eyed) _Really?_

Naruto: (magically appears) What's going on––? (gets grabbed by Sasuke) Wha...? Sasuke? You bastard, let me go!

Sasuke: Come on, Naru-chan. We have a scene to prepare for. (drags a kicking and profanity-screaming Naruto away)

(waves to them) Bon Voyage! And Sasuke, don't tire Naruto out too much!

Anyway, I might out up the alternative ending. I might not. I probably will. As soon as I write it.

Please Review,

**Su**


End file.
